Voir la souffrance à travers tes yeux
by La Shukette Masquee
Summary: [ONESHOT] Premier oneshot, vilaine FMA Pairing Machine ! Al a retrouvé son corps et souhaite rejoindre son frère à Rizenbool... Cependant, le voyage en train n'est pas des plus reposants...


Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai reçu un défi sur un couple très improbable, vous le verrez en lisant . J'ai aussi du intégrer les mots Enfant, Train et Pluie. Ya pas de lemon, j'ai du respecter un rating R, sacrée FMA pairing machine xD. Je n'ai pas respecté la fin, donc pas de spoiler sur ce côté là ! Par ailleurs, c'est mon premier oneshot, donc si vous êtes motivés, laissez vos critiques !

Mercii !

Shu

La pluie faisait rage dans la campagne que traversait Al pour rejoindre son frère à Rizenbool. Le visage penché sur la fenêtre du train, regardant avec amertume les gouttes de pluie fouettant le paysage, le jeune garçon pensait à Edward. Après lui avoir rendu son corps grâce à la Pierre Philosophale, il tenta de reconstituer son bras et sa jambe avec ses restes, mais ce fut un échec. Au vu de son état, il dût rentrer à Rizenbool en urgence pour se remettre sur pied et réparer son AutoMail. Al, quant à lui, dût retourner à Central City avec le Colonel pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré s'en passer, mais un rapport était indispensable et son frère n'était pas en l'état d'en fournir un…

_Son frère… Ca faisait déjà quinze jour qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Quinze jour qu'il avait pu passer en compagnie de Winry… Le couple avait eu tout le temps de se former, c'est sûr. _

_Al effaça la buée sur la vitre d'un revers de la main et observa son visage dans la vitre. Il était à la fois soulagé et déçu que son corps aie grandi sans lui. A présent, il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme de quinze ans, alors qu'il avait quitté celle d'un enfant de dix ans. L'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ne le quittait pas…_

_Se retournant sur sa banquette, il balaya le wagon du regard. Vide. L'ambiance générale n'en était que plus angoissante. Sans prêter attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait, le jeune homme se replongea dans ses pensées. Toutes convergeaient vers la même personne : Winry._

_Il savait pourtant très bien les sentiments réciproques qu'elle échangeait avec son frère aîné, mais chaque jour passé sans voir son sourire et ses yeux pétillants était un poison. A trop souhaiter le bonheur de son frère, il avait l'impression de se détruire lui-même, où était l'équivalence ?_

…

« Oooh… Mais regardez qui voilà, ça ne serait pas le frère du FullMetal ? »

Al releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. C'était un voyageur d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui, de sa canne, le pointait. Le jeune homme resta perplexe, comment un inconnu avait-il pu le reconnaître ? Personne à part certains Alchimistes d'Etat était au courant qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas au service de l'état…

_Soudain, un éclair le traversa… Ce sourire…Sarcastique… Al prononça ce nom qu'il aurait préféré ignorer :_

« Envy… »

« Je vois que tu as été rapide pour me reconnaître gamin… Dans ce cas, autant quitter cette forme des plus répugnantes ! »

D'un geste de la main, le voyageur disparut, laissant place à cet Homonculus au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux verdâtres.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Oh mais je vois que ta mère ne t'as pas enseigné la politesse, à moins que ce soit ton… notre père qui aie oublié de te dire de répondre à une question avant d'en poser une autre… »

Al grinça :

« Je n'ai rien à redire à l'éducation de mes parents. »

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette lorsque Envy se rapprocha de son visage :

« Alors soit un gentil petit bonhomme… »

Al déglutit. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Et lui, que devait-il faire ? Il était seul, pour la première fois, et déjà les ennuis s'invitaient à sa porte. Il était persuadé qu'il en voulait à Ed, alors pourquoi lui ?

Le jeune homme resta pétrifié d'horreur lorsque Envy passa ses mains sous sa chemise blanche et commença à l'ouvrir.

« Alors petit, t'as perdu la voix ? »

« Je… Envy… NON ! »

Al se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie du wagon. Evidemment, Envy avait verrouillé la porte. Il jeta un regard horrifié en arrière, l'Homonculus avançait dangereusement vers lui, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Al, il releva son visage vers le sien :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas envie ? »

« T'es vraiment taré ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il arrêta soudain de se débattre et retint un cri de stupeur :

« … Win… Winry… ? »

En effet, Envy avait pris l'apparence de la jeune mécanicienne et regardait Al avec des yeux suppliants.

« Je me doutais bien de tes sentiments envers moi, Al… »

« Non… »

« Pourquoi t'effaces-tu constamment ? Al… Tu sais moi j'ai… envie de plus… »

« LA FERME ! »

« Mais Al… Ne renie pas tes sentiments envers moi… Moi aussi je… »

« LACHE-MOI ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! »

« Al… »

Sans prêter attention aux coups que lui donnait Al pour essayer de se dégager, Winry embrassa sa proie. Petit à petit, pendant qu'elle finissait d'enlever la chemise du jeune homme, celui-ci cessa de se débattre et répondit à ses baisers.

_Soudain, les baisers changèrent de goût, Al ouvrit ses yeux et resta horrifié : Envy avait reprit sa forme et le maintenait plaqué contre la porte. Alphonse tenta de le repousser, mais c'était peine perdue, sa force était surhumaine._

« Pou… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Envy vissa ses yeux exorbités dans les siens et détacha chaque syllabe de sa phrase :

« Parce que tu es la chose la plus précieuse pour ton frère… Et que ton frère est la cho-se que je méprise le plus au monde ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poursuivre :

« Je veux te voir souffrir, pour qu'à travers tes yeux… »

Son visage reprit les traits de Winry. Les yeux de Al étaient embués de larmes :

« Je puisse voir, avec délectation, ton frère se détruire ! »

« Non.. »

« Tu vois, je me disais bien qu'avec cette apparence, tu serais à moi… Tu es vraiment facile à cerner… Tu as même réussi à croire la comédie que jouais Sloth.. »

« Lâche moi… Wi… Envy ! »

« C'est que moi aussi je joue bien la comédie ! Regardez-le, il ne sait même plus comment m'appeler ! »

_Les mains de Envy caressaient le torse de Al, laissant derrière elles de légères traces rougeâtres. Al, lui, essayait vainement de se dégager. Alors qu'il détournait la tête pour échapper à un nouveau baiser de Envy, la fenêtre du wagon rentra dans son champ de vision. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut les paysages de Rizenbool : il était sauvé !_

_Envy, qui avait suivi son regard comprit tout de suite qu'il fallait écourter leur rencontre. Il s'éloigna, sans quitter Al des yeux et le mit en garde :_

« Je crois que pour aujourd'hui, ton frère n'aura pas à s'inquiéter… Mais sache que ma vengeance est proche… Je suis partout ! »

Il éclata d'un rire méprisant qui s'évanouit dans la campagne de Rizenbool. Il était partit, laissant Al effondré, adossé à la porte.

_Quelques minutes après, le train s'arrêta. Le jeune homme se précipita à l'extérieur. Edward l'attendait sur le quai, seul. Les yeux pleins de larmes, Al s'élança dans les bras de son grand frère :_

« Nii-san ! »

_Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son frère et murmura un faible :_

« Si tu savais… »

Ed resserra son étreinte et répondit :

« Si je savais… ? »

Pourtant, le FullMetal n'avait jamais eu un sourire aussi sarcastique… 


End file.
